ziamaprimefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Δ
Mario Kart Δ, also known as Mario Kart Pacifico version, is an upcoming racing game developed and published by Illusion Works in partnership with Nintendo for the Pacifico. It is the tenth instalment in the Mario Kart series and features the biggest roster of characters to date, including over 40 playable characters. It also sees the return of the Supernova Special, and several other new features from the previous game. Gameplay Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is the main mode of the game. In Grand Prix, you can take part in an four-to-twenty-four racer cup consisting of either four or eight tracks. You can choose how many NPCs participate in your grand prix, reducing the number makes it easier whereas increasing the number makes it harder. You can also choose whether you play through four or eight tracks. If you select eight tracks, the cups will become paired and you can select a pair of cups to play through. You also have a choice, whether you want to play in 50CC, 100CC, 150CC or 200CC, which all increase in difficulty as your progress. Alternatively, you can also select Mirror, which will allow you to play the courses backwards as opposed to forwards. Versus In Versus Mode, you can play through a single track and customize a lot of the events during the track. You can disable or enable stage hazards and you can add different effects to the track such as heavier gravity or lighter gravity. The Supernova Special from the previous game also returns. With Supernova Special, you can participate in tracks where after each lap, a portal will appear. The portal will take you to a different lap of a different track, however in rare cases there can be interference between portal transporting, which will require you to drive through the portal's obstacles before being able to make it to the next lap. This allows for people that were trailing behind in the race to try and catch up to the frontrunners. Balloon Burst In the newly named Balloon Burst mode, players will start off with three-to-eight balloons, and they must race around a track trying to pop the balloons of members of the opposing team. You can either play to a timer, or you can play until all players bar one are eliminated. In Online, you can also change the colour of your team and come up with a team name to be recognised as when you play online. You can invite other people to join your team and collect points through winning, or lose points through losing, which will all be tallied on the Global Rankings, where you can see your records and your teams records. Coin Rush In the newly named Coin Rush mode, players will race around tracks in either teams or solo and collect coins. After the time limit is up, the player(s) with the most coins will win the match. The winner of the match will also have their coin count doubled to spend in the Garage. Time Trials In Time Trials, the player selects a track and they race by themselves to try and achieve the highest time. You can also race against the ghosts of other online players, which allows you to accurately bide your time when making certain decisions on the course. There is nothing else present on the track in those mode, such as hazards, other races, items and coins, to ensure that there are no disturbances when trying to achieve a record. Garage In the Garage, you can buy new parts for your karts as well as new characters and skins for existing characters. You can purchase all DLC through the Garage, and you can also buy more coins through in-game purchases if you wish to do so. Characters There are currently 40+ characters planned for the game, with extra characters through DLC planned as well. Courses To be added. Trailers Let's Get Racing! The trailer begins showing off different scenes from the game in high definition. One of the scenes slows down, as Mario and the gang begin to race against each other on the track. The trailer then goes through the characters on the track one by one, revealing Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Nabbit, Birdo and finally Honey Queen. The camera then shifts back to Mario in second place, and a special effect plays as he activates a special move, which wraps Mario's kart with a spring, allowing him to jump really high up and access new areas, as well as jump over opponents. In the title, each character has a special attacks meter that fills up as they collect coins on the track. There are three notches to the meter, the first notch gives you a boost on the track, the second notch is a faster boost which allows you to go through other players on the track. The final notch allows you to activate a special move for that character which can revolutionize the race. Reception To be added. Gallery To be added. Trivia To be added. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart Δ Category:Pacifico Category:Pacifico Games Category:Solarrion Projects Category:2016